<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пробуждение Неревара by Aileine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422759">Пробуждение Неревара</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileine/pseuds/Aileine'>Aileine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, First Council Timeline, M/M, Nerevarine Timeline, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Time Skips, Transformation, alternative Dagoth Ur design, male dunmer Nerevarine - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileine/pseuds/Aileine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4241">SCP-4241, Ночной кошмар исследователя</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagoth Ur/Indoril Nerevar, Dagoth Ur/Nerevarine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Force and Strength 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пробуждение Неревара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4241">SCP-4241, Ночной кошмар исследователя</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/1n8Ipio.jpg">view full size page 1| смотреть полноразмер страница 1</a>
</p>
  <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/3XOj4ea.jpg">view full size page 2| смотреть полноразмер страница 2</a>
</p>
  <p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/eDaHuOC.jpg">view full size page 3| смотреть полноразмер страница 3</a>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Мне снилось, что высокая фигура в золотой маске что-то говорила мне, но я не понимал ни слова. Она улыбалась мне и казалась приятной, но когда она попыталась прикоснуться ко мне, это повергло меня в ужас. Я попытался убежать, но не мог сдвинуться с места. Я попытался закричать, но не мог издать ни звука. Фигура продолжала улыбаться и говорить, но я был уверен, что она пытается наложить на меня какое-то заклятье. Когда я проснулся, мне не удалось вспомнить, как закончился сон."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>